Braeburn and the Wasteland
by Warden Freeman
Summary: Braeburn is a traveler of the Wasteland, a desert apocalypse filled with dangerous creatures and harsh environments. But he is not alone. A crossover between MLP and Fallout. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

BANG!

That was the last thing Braeburn heard before he fell face-first into the Wasteland's ground, getting a mouthful of dirt and a cut on his head that made the golden pony's head spin and his vision turn black. Something pushed Braeburn on his back, causing the harsh sun to pierce through his eyelids. "Yeah. This is the one." Faded voices wavered in his ears. "So, we just bring him to the boss?" One of them scoffed. "Who cares? Lets just kill him!" Braeburn's head continued to spin as words rattled about in his brain. "And if they find the body?" One of them asked. "Body? What body?" The group chuckled and started to carry Braeburn away to his death.

It was early morning in the Wasteland and Braeburn felt alive. He trotted his way through the streets of Maneaton breathing in the morning air, which was surprisingly fresh for a metal town surrounded by radiation. "Hello! Hey there! Nice to see 'ya!" He greeted everypony he passed by with a friendly smile. "Morning, Braeburn! Going to see Derpy?" Braeburn nodded. "Heard she has something special for me. I'm headed there right now." Cheerfully, Braeburn climbed the steep steps towards his friend Derpy Hooves store, Craterside Supply. Just as he was about to open the door to the building, it burst open and a yellow-maned mare stumbled out covered in black power. Braeburn caught her before she tumbled off the railing of the elevated platform. Derpy to blushed and shamefully responded. "My bad." She looked up at Braeburn and smiled. "Oh, Braeburn! You're here!" Braeburn chuckled. "Yeah. I'm here." Derpy giggled, grabbed his hoof, and began to lead him into her shop. "Come in. I have a surprise for you!" The stallion smiled and followed the bubbly pony, who, unbeknownst to her, was leaving a trail of smoke from her mane.

"Come on in! Don't mind the smell. I was just testing a few chemicals, but its perfectly safe to breathe. Really!" Braeburn sniffed the air and crinkled his nose, finding Derpy's statement questionable. Derpy leaned over the counter and pulled out a dusty box, earnestly putting it in front of Braeburn with a grin. "What's this for?" He asked. "Your birthday!" Braeburn stared blankly at her. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Braeburn frowned a little. "I guess I don't really think about it anymore..." Derpy nudged his shoulder playfully. "Aww. Don't worry. I'll make this the best birthday ever! And one more thing." Braeburn looked up just in time to see her plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "No frowning on your birthday." They both blushed and sat in silence for a while before Derpy handed the box to Braeburn. "This is for you. I got it from my grandmother, but I don't really need it. So I thought I would give it to you." Braeburn slowly opened the box to reveal a Pip-Boy. A old, beat up, and barely functional Pip-Boy, but a Pip-Boy nonetheless. "Ta-Da! What do 'ya think?" Braeburn held the device in his hooves and looked over it. "Derpy... its great, but... Do you really want to give this to me?" Derpy nodded. "Of course, silly. Here, let me put it on you and see if it fits." The grey mare took Braeburn's arm and strapped the device on. "See? Fits like a glove. Now lets see if it still works." Derpy flicked a few switches and after nothing happened, she smacked the side of it, causing it to suddenly snap on, its green display glowing dimly. "There! Works perfectly." They both laughed and a sharp beeping sound caused Derpy to jump up. "Oh! They are ready!" She ran off to the back room and came back with a tray containing a single slightly burnt muffin. Upon further inspection by Braeburn, he saw that the muffin was in the shape of an apple. "Do you like it?" Derpy asked sweetly. "I love it. But, there's only one." Derpy looked a little sad. "Well, I only had enough ingredients to make one. Sorry..." "Oh, its okay. Here, we'll share it. And stop all that frowning on my birthday." Braeburn said with a comforting tone. He broke the muffin in half and gave one piece to his friend. She took it and smiled. "Happy birthday, Braeburn."

Braeburn left Derpy's with a grin on his face like he had never had before. They talked, laughed, and just all in all had a great time. For Braeburn it pretty much was the best birthday ever. It was starting to get late even before Braeburn wanted to leave, but he eventually left with a smile on his face and another kiss from Derpy. "Be careful out there." She said as he was walking out the door. Braeburn smiled. "I will." The large doors of Maneaton lurched open as Braeburn made his way to his small house a few miles away from the town. His journey was quickly brought short when a heard a sound behind him. Turning around, Braeburn peered off into the darkness but saw nothing. "Huh." He kept walking only to be abruptly shot from behind him, where he previously thought no one was. The bullet flew past his head and through his ear, causing Braeburn to yell in pain and fall face first into the dirt, where he blacked out.

Braeburn dreamed he was with Derpy. Just sitting with her and talking. Well, mostly listening to her talk. Braeburn loved the sound of her voice. As much as she complained against it, he really adored it and every little thing about her. He wanted to tell her that. How he felt. But now, as was carried off to who knows where, he probably wont be able to tell anyone anything ever again.

BANG!

BANG!

More gunshots rang through Braeburn's head, only this time they were not aimed at him. The ponies carrying him suddenly fell to the ground dead. Braeburn found himself staring at a large pony standing over him, but instead of moving, Braeburn simply passed out.

He woke up in a bed that was not his own, with a bandage wrapped around his ear. He tried to sit up, but his head spun and his vision went black so he laid back down. The large pony came up down to him and placed a damp towel on his head. Braeburn did not ignore his advances but nervously asked. "You... You're not going to kill me, are you?" The pony chuckled lightly. Braeburn's vision was still fuzzy, so he couldn't make out who the mysterious pony was. "Did you kill the other ponies who tried to kill me?" Braeburn pondered. He nodded. Braeburn, a bit agitated that he was not getting a spoken answer out of him asked one more question. "Are you at least... friendly?" The pony stopped for a second as if he himself didn't know before answering with a single word in a deep but quiet tone of voice.

"Eeeeyup."

*So there you go! This is a little story crossover between MLP and the Fallout universe. If you don't know what Fallout is, that's okay. You don't really have to know about it to hopefully enjoy this story (that I will continue). But if you do know about Fallout, I hope you enjoyed the little nods I put in here. Also, I'm so sorry for the 'Maneaton' pun. I just had to. See ya next story!*


	2. Chapter 2

Braeburn struggled under his comfortable but restrictive bounds while his seemingly friendly captor went to get fresh bandages. "What… What really happened out there?" The golden pony asked. "And where am I?" The stallion stood stoic for a while before speaking with his rarely heard baritone voice. "You're safe now. And that's all that matters." Braeburn accepted this by the fact that he was not yet dead, which is always a good thing. He brought his hoof to his head and felt the bandages wrapped around his skull and the sting of the bullet that previously grazed his skin. Braeburn winced and carefully sat up. "When… When can I leave?" The red stallion turned towards Braeburn. "Whenever you want." Braeburn was slightly shocked. "Ya mean, you're not keeping me here?" He chuckled and shook his head, helping Braeburn down off the bed and onto his hooves. He silently gave him a stimpack, reapplied his bandages, and led him to the front door. Greeting him on the way out was a blast of blinding light that Braeburn had come to expect from the Wastes and the ground leading up to the shack he was leaving being littered with small holes. "Mines, right?" Braeburn said out loud. In response, the large red pony nodded solemnly and pointed off to the north. "That's where Maneaton is?" He nodded again. "Alright, I'm off." Braeburn began to trot his way towards the metal city before quickly turning around and calling back to his new friend. "I forgot to ask! What's your name?" A wash of sadness fell over the stallion. It's been so long since anyone as asked him that question that he was almost afraid he had forgotten the answer. It's been so long since anyone had even talked to him. He wanted to call for Braeburn to come back and spend more time with him. He would make up some excuse about how he needed more rest or something like that. But instead, he just answered in his usual brief demeanor. "Mac." Braeburn grinned. "Thanks for all the help, Mac!" And with that, he was off.

About twenty minuets later, Braeburn arrived to find the front gates of Maneaton already open, as if welcoming anyone to just stroll in. But the usual friendly appearance of the town was diminished with the sight of multiple fires strewn about the buildings. Braeburn rubbed his eyes as if the image wasn't real, but upon entering the town, he found that it was all very real. Doors were burst open and the air smelled like gunpowder. Even with all of this being exposed to Braeburn, he had only one thing on his mind. "Derpy!" He called out as he ran up the ramp to get to her shop. Braeburn stopped at the door and quickly pushed it open, the sound of spent bullet shells rolling on the wooden floor stung in his ears. "Derpy?" He called again. No response. Braeburn searched the entire building until he found her. Huddled in the corner behind a upturned bed, she sat shaking, clutching a hunting rifle. "Derpy? Are you okay?" Derpy, with a wild look in her eyes, aimed the gun at Braeburn. "Hey! It's alright! It's me!" She lowered the gun and tears streamed down her face. "Y-you…" She choked out. "They t-told me you were d-dead!" Without letting him respond, she tackled him to the ground with a hug, her body pressed tightly against his. "I t-thought you w-wouldn't come b-b-back…" Her chest racked with sobs as she spoke. "Shhhh. I'm here now." Braeburn smoothed the hair off her forehead and held her as she buried her face in his arm and continued to cry.

A little while later, Braeburn was able to get Derpy to her hooves and have her explain what happened. "It came out of nowhere." She started. "A group of raiders burst in and started ransacking the town. They kept screaming and saying how they were looking for a chip of some kind." "A chip?" Braeburn asked quizzically. "Yeah, I never knew what they were talking about, and they never did find it." "Huh. At least you're okay." He said with a smile. Derpy tried to smile back but felt another tear fall silently off her cheek. "Whats the matter?" Braeburn asked, carefully. Derpy turned her eyes away from him. "I… had to k-kill s-someone…" Wearily, she brought her face close to Braeburn's. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Derpy." She forced a smile. "It's okay. It's over now, right?" Braeburn nodded. "Yeah. It's over." Derpy leaned her head in his arms and fell asleep.

After putting Derpy in her bed for the night, Braeburn went to check on the rest of the town. Everyone seemed okay and thankfully no one was killed. However, the doctors house was filled with injured ponies and sick patients. "How is everypony, Dr. Hooves?" Looking up from a patient, the doctor shook his head. "Not to great, Braeburn." "Anything I could do to help?" He asked. The doctor seemed surprised. "Yes, actually." He pulled Braeburn closer to him and whispered. "I'm running out of medical supplies. I need you to go to this location and pick up some things." The doctor handed him a piece of paper. "Bring that to the pony there and tell him I sent you." Braeburn nodded and was about to leave before asking the doctor. "Do you know anything about the people who attacked Maneaton?" "Sorry. I don't." Braeburn frowned. "That's alright. Well, I'm off." Just as he was about to leave, the doctor called back to him. "Wait! I remember one thing. They were sent by… by… Her." Braeburn stopped in his tracks. "Her? You mean…" "Yes. I'm sure of it. It was really her."

Braeburn stormed out of the town with a mixture of fear and anger pulsing through his veins, and one name stuck in his head.

"Luna."

***I'm a dork. Anyway, a new chapter of my 'epic' fanfiction is up! Hope you all enjoy it and continue to enjoy future installments! WOOO.* **


End file.
